Twin
by BadSam
Summary: Naruto has a twin.
1. chapter 1

Warning: I don't own anything.

I'm sorry for any faults found in the story from spelling mistakes to… whatever.

……………………………………………………………

Naruto looked over at his sister. His twin. She was trying yet again to cheer him up. He had just failed the Geninexam again. And this time she had managed to pass.

He was sitting on the swing outside the academy. Looking over at all the other children, that had all passed. There parents were there to congratulate them and selibrate with them.

………………………

A couple of the mothers looked over at the two.

"So, he didn't pass again. Good. We can't have a monster like him become a Shinobi. He is a dem..."

"Husj, you know we can't speak of that."

They were talking more than loud enough for the twins to hear them. And were giving them those eyes. Those cold eyes.

They could both feel them. But Naruto more so than his sister. For the both know that the looks were directed at him.

Naraki looked furious at them, and was just about to give them a piece of her mind. When she herd a sound behind her. She looked back only to see her brother walking away.

"Naruto-niisan!" she called after him.

He didn't even stop. She sighed. And looked down at the ground.

She know to live him alone when he was like this. He had wanted to graduate so much. And the fact that she had, had been a harsh blow. The comment form the parents had just been the last drop.

She looked at her new forehaedprotector. And almost threw it away. What was the point in graduating if it wasn't by his side?

She gave another sigh and started on the way home. It had always been like this. The village hated him for no reason, and sometimes her as well just for being related to him and with him.

…………………

They would always go and hide on there birthday. It was on the same day that the village celebrated the defeat over the kyuubi and for some reason they would always come after them on that day. Throwing anything and everything within hands reach at them.

……………………

Naraki remembered one day when they were five.

Naruto had managed to convince the Hokage to give him money to have his haircut.

He had gone to a hairsallon and told the way he wanted it done. The man had done it.

But when Naruto had tried to pay the man had sad it wasn't enough. He had grabbed Naruto and shaved the struggling 5 year old with Naraki hitting him and trying to stop him.

When he was finaly done he had told the two scared kids that if he herd one pip about this form the Hokage or anyone else he would come after them.

The next day at the academy had been hell. Naruto had told everyone that he was going to have a cool new haircut.

He had been the laughingstock when he showed up with a shaved head.

He had done his usual and put on his smilyface mask. With Naraki being the only one to see trough it.

…………………

After that day Naraki was always the one to cut his hair. She hadn't been too good in the beginning but had gotten the hang of it over the years.

……………………

Naraki closed her eyes as she thought about some of the things that had happened to her and her brother.

Especially to Naruto.

What was the point in becoming a ninja if not to help and support Naruto?

He was always the one to be there for her, and she was the only one to be there for him.

………………………

Naruto was walking down the streets. He didn't have any direction. He was just walking. He bumped in to someone and fell.

"Sorry." He said without looking up. As he got him self of the ground the person sad.

"Iruka-sensei really wanthed to pass you, you know."

Naruto Looked up and saw that it was Mizuki-sensei. The other examiner. He looked back down.

"But he didn't, and I really wanted to pass." Mizuki looked at him for a moment.

"Come here."

The two went up on a roof and sat there looking at the view for a moment before Mizuki sad.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Naruto looked up at him questionly. 

"It could help you pass the exam."

Naruto was now looking hopeful up at him.

Mizuki grinned as he saw this. He now had Naruto exactly where he wanted him.

………………………

Naraki was getting worried. It was dark outside and Naruto still hadn't come home.

She had already been sitting up a long time waiting for him.

Something was wrong. She could feel it.

They had always been able to feel strong emotions from each other. Sometimes they could even communicate with each other in thoughts.

It had only happened once.

………………………

They had been in the woods playing and had gotten lost from one another.

Naraki had come across a fox. It had looked huge to her small, little form.

She had been stiff with terror and unable to utter a word.

But in her mind she had been screaming for her brother. And as clear as if he had been standing right beside her, his reply had come through her head. I'm comming, I'm comming

Not long after he had burst in to the clearing and run over to her.

He had spotted the fox and been ready to fight, but the fox only looked at the two for a moment, before it had headed back into the woods.

Naraki had asked Naruto how he had found her. He hadn't had an answer.

………………………

They had been able to find each other lots of time after that, simply by going in the direction that felt right.

…………………………

Naraki looked out the window and up at the moon. She was wondering if she should out and try to find him.

She nodded to herself as she decided that he had had enough alone time. She stood up and went out.

…………………………

She finally found him in the woods. He was holding a big scroll and reading from it while mumbling to himself.

"Naruto-niisan. What are you doing out here? What is that?"

Naruto looked behind him and grinned at her,

"Muzuki-sensei told me about this really cool scroll and place and said if I learnt something from it, Iruka-sensei would have to pass me."

Naraki smiled at him and sat down beside him to read.

……………………………

They had only just managed to learn the first skill on the scroll when they heard something behind them.

"Naruto" What you... Naraki?"

They grinned at Iruka-sensei. And Naruto said.

" You are a bit early. We have only managed to learn one skill. But it is a really cool one. When I show you, you will have to pass me, right? Mizuki-sensei said so when he told me about the scroll." 

Iruka looked confused between the two of them.

"Mizuki?" 

That's when they heard something else behind them and saw Mizuki standing there.

"Naruto, give me the scroll," he said.

"No!" yelled Iruka.

"Naruto, run and don't let Mizuki get the scroll. That scroll has forbidden techniques in it. He is trying to steal it."

Naruto and Naraki looked confused up at them.

"Naruto, do you want to know why everyone hates you? Even Iruka-sensei?" 

Both of the twins stood frozen. This was the question that they had asked themselves all of their lives.

"No! You can't. You know it is forbidden to say!"

Iruka yelled at Mizuki. Mizuki just grinned.

"What is forbidden?" Asked Naruto.

Mizuki walked towards them.

"12 years ago, they made an unwritten law. That said that no one was allowed to mention that you are the nine tailed demo fox Kyuubi. You are the demon, Naruto. You killed everyone's loved ones. Even Iruka's parents. That is why everyone hates you."

Naruto was stiff with shock.

"You lie!" yelled Naraki, even though she as Naruto could see the truth in his eyes.

Mizuki grinned as his hand went behind him to grab the throwing-star he had there.

"And now I will do the village a great favor and rid them of their demon." 

Neither Naruto nor Naraki could do anything but stare as the giant star came flying towards them.

Naruto fell backwards and dragged Naraki whose hand he was holding with his, as Iruka pushed him out of the way of the throwing-star. Only to be impaled by it himself for his effort. Iruka looked with teary eyes down at Naruto, who he was almost lying on top of.

"I know what mask you are wearing. I used do the same. After my parents died I was alone. No one acknowledged or looked at me, so I would make a fool of myself and make people laugh to get their attention. I know what it is like. Now run. Protect the scroll with your lives and don't let Mizuki catch you. Run!"

Iruka screamed the last part with was enough to get both Naruto and Naraki into action.

Naruto grabbed the scroll and laced it on his back as they both set off trough the trees.

Mizuki looked after them before he walked over to Iruka and grabbed the throwing-star out of his back.

With one last look down at the fallen Iruka, he said.

"I'll come back and deal with you later."

Before he was off into the woods after the twins.

…………………………

Naruto and Naraki were running as fast as they could through the woods when Iruka came up alongside them.

"Naruto! Give me the scroll. Mizuki is trying to get it."

Naruto looked at him and through a kunai at him. the two of them landed in a little clearing.

Iruka landed as well. He smiled as he turned back into Mizuki.

"How did you know I wasn't the real Iruka?"

He asked as he threw some kunai at Naruto.

Naruto used the scroll to block and as soon as they hit, it turned into a log.

Mizuki's eyes widened at the sight.

At the same time Naraki poofed out of existence and Naruto transformed back into Iruka.

Mizuki smirked.

"I was going to wait to kill you but it seems that is no longer the plan. How can you protect him when you know that he is the nine tailed fox that killed your parents. You know he is probably headed to the village right now to use the scroll and get his revenge." 

"Yes, that is what he would do..."

………………………………

Hidden behind a tree Naruto closed his eyes as he heard those words.

He felt his sisters hand squeeze his. But it didn't matter. Not even Iruka-sensei acknowledged his existence.

"If he was the nine tailed demon fox. But he isn't. He is Uzumaki Naruto. A hard working student."

Naruto looked up as he heard those words and saw his sister smiling a small smile back at him.

They looked in each other's eyes and had one their many moments of perfect understanding.

As one they hopped out of heir hiding place.

"If you touch Iruka-sensei, I WILL KILL YOU!"

Mizuki smirked at the two kids.

"You think you can take on me? I'm a chuunin. You are not even a genin and the other barely so. I could take the two of you out with two hits." 

The twins looked at him.

"Then we will just have to return it a thousand times over. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

Suddenly there was a thousand Naruto's and Naraki's all around in the clearing and in the trees.

"So what are you waiting for? Come and get us!" they all yelled. 

Mizuki looked around him with wide eyes and had no means of escape as he was attacked from every possible angle at once, by all the Naruto's and Naraki's.

……………………………

"E... we might have overdone it a bit," said a smirking Naruto as he scratched the back of his head, and looked down at the fallen Mizuki. 

"Naruto, come over here," came Iruka's voice from behind him.

Naruto went over with Naraki following close behind.

"Close your eyes," said Iruka.

Naruto did as he was told and felt the goggles he usually wore on his forehead being taken off.

He heard Naraki gasp.

"Iruka-sensei, can I open my eyes now?" he asked.

"Yes." 

As he did he saw a smiling Iruka in front of him without his forehead protector and madly grinning Naraki at his side.

"Congratulations on graduating, Naruto,"

Was all Iruka said before he had is arms full of an orange boy as well as he felt himself embraced, by hands on his side.

He smiled down at the boy and his twin.

He had been planning to say that this was only the beginning of being a shinobi and that it was now the real work began.

But. He sighed as he looked down at the boy in his arms.

He guessed that could wait till another time.

End chapter one.


	2. chapter 2

Warning: I don't own anything.

I'm sorry for any faults found in the story from spelling mistakes to… whatever.

………………………

Naruto and Naraki were running towards the academy. It was today they would be getting there Jounin sensei. They had their pictures taken and had an interview yesterday.  
Naruto had met a boy Konohamaru and had gotten to know him while Naraki went shopping for groceries. They had long since learnt that Naraki had to be the one to get the groceries if they wanted any. If Naruto tried or came with, they wouldn't get anyone to sell them any. Now they finally knew that reason for this, for this and for every other thing that had happened to them through their childhood.

………………………

Naruto had told Naraki all that had happened with Konohamaru. She hadn't been too pleased when she heard about sexy no jutsu. She understood that he thought that it was funny and that it was effective, but it hit a bit too close to home. Naruto knew that and was careful with who he used it on.

…………………….

It had happened on one of their birthdays before they had got to good at hiding. They had split up to divide the forces that were after them. They had cornered Naraki in an ally.  
They had begun tugging at her cloths and groping her. Naraki had screamed and struggled, but nothing had helped. That was when The Third had come. He had beaten them all until they were unconscious. Naruto had come and rushed over to her. He had given her his sweater to cover up. The Third had been furious with the men, but the damage had already been done. After that Naraki had not let anyone but her brother touch her. Over the years she had gotten better, but she still flinched if someone surprised her or she got scared of the prospect of being alone with boys over time. Other than that she was fine. There weren't a lot of people that knew what had happened that night. A couple of the ninjas that had looked after them knew that something had happened and not to surprise her, but other than that only Naruto, The Third and Iruka-sensei knew what actually happened that night.

…………………..

They came into the classroom and found some seats. Some of the students remarked on Naruto being there, but they were loudly informed by Naruto that he too was now a genin and that he had passed the exam.

…………………

There was a bang form the door as Ino and Sakura - Naruto's crush - came in. Naruto tried to show off his Hitai'ate to Sakura and to say that he had saved her a seat only to be punched out of the way as she tried to get closer to Uchiha Sasuke, the class' heartthrob. Naruto glared at the other boy. When he saw that the Uchiha didn't react, he went in for a closer look. He jumped up on the desk and sat in front of the boy as he gave him his worst glare.  
At that moment the guy on that desk in front rose up and bumped into Naruto. This was enough for Naruto to lose his balance and fall towards Sasuke. Both of the boys froze as their lips met.

………………….

Time stood still for a moment, before Naraki fell to the floor holding her stomach and laughing. While the other girls cracked their knuckles at Naruto who was desperately trying explain that it wasn't his fault.

…………………..

When Iruka came in to the classroom, Naruto was almost lying on the desk, his head full of bumps, with Naraki sitting beside him getting into a fit of giggles whenever she looked at him or Sasuke. Iruka looked around and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. He smiled at them.

"Congratulations again to all of you that passed. As some of you know and others don't as genin you will be working in teams of three. Each team will get a jounin sensei that will lead you on your missions," He looked up to see that everyone understood.

"Now over to your teams. They are selected according to your grades to balance out. Team 1: Michishio Raion,...Team 6: Gogyou Musei, Uzumaki Naraki, Ookami Dan. Team 7: Haruno Sakura, Garasu Seki, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto. Team 8:..." Both Naruto and Naraki had looked up in surprise when they heard their names put in different teams. It had not fallen them in that they would not be on the same team. The colour in Narakis face soon drained as she looked at the two boys she was supposed to be on team with. Naruto finally got out of his shocked state as his own team was announced. He gave his sister a worried glance and stood up.

"Ey, Iruka-sensei. How come Naraki and I are not on the same team?" He asked with a look of worry on his face.

Iruka barely glanced up at him.

"Naruto, you graduated after everyone else. All the teams had already been made. The teams are made to be balanced. You are the dead last and therefore go on the same team as the one with the best grades, Uchiha Sasuke. You were added last and because of an extra student and you made your team a 4 man team in stead of a 3 man team. Besides siblings are as a general rule not put on the same team. It makes the risk of causalities and deaths to the same family or clan less. It also gives us a lot less trouble with parents complaining about their kids being hurt or killed on missions."

"But We don't have any," came as a whisper.

"What?" Iruka looked up at the small whisper

.  
"We don't have any parents so no one will come. If we are on the same team the at least we can protect each other and don't have to worry about the other and get distracted on missions. On separate teams we will have different schedules and will hardly get to see one another."

Naruto was looking worriedly at his white faced sister as she spoke. She had tears in the corners of her eyes and they kept flickering to her team-mates with a scared look.  
Iruka looked at the girl sitting in front of him. He could see how scared she was at the prospect of being alone with the boys on her team without any means of escape and without Naruto anywhere nearby. Realisation dawned at him as he remembered an episode that had happened just after he had become chuunin. He had been sworn to secrecy on the subject, but he still remembered the look on her face that night and knew she had had problems afterwards. And she did make and excellent point. No one would come complaining if something happened to one of them how ever much it saddened him.

"Okay." he said and gave another glance down on his papers.

"Garasu Seki, swich places with Uzumaki Naraki. Seki, you are now on Team 6 and Naraki you are on Team 7. Now back to business. Team 8: Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata..."  
Naraki closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair with a relived look. Naruto also looked relived as he sat back down and gave his sister a one-handed, but comforting hug.

………………….

They had just been let out for lunch by Iruka-seinsei. Naraki was now back to normal and Naruto was bouncing after Sakura to ask her if she would come and eat lunch with him/them.

"Ey, Sakura-chan. Um I thought that since we are team-mates we should have lunch together." Sakura only gave him an ugly look.

"Who would want to eat lunch with you? Now get out of my way. I have to go and find Sasuke-kun and ask him to have lunch with me." And with that she flipped her hair over her shoulder and continued walking and called out for Sasuke.

Naraki looked at her brother's crestfallen look.

"Come on. Let's go have some ramen. My treat."

Naruto's face immediately lit up.

"Ramen!" he yelled as the two started to walk down the street.

…………………

They sat and watched as all the other teams got up and left with their new jounin sensei.

"Why does our sensei have to be the one to be late?" Naruto was complaining loudly.

Naraki looked over at her twin just as he looked up at her. They shared a grin.  
Sakura was looking back and forth between the two having seen there shared grin.

"What?...What are you doing?" she asked as they began to move.

Sasuke only looked at the two with mild interest as they began to find the things they needed to pull off their prank.

"You can't do that!" Sakura yelled at them.

"Why not? He is the one being late. If he had come on time this would never have happened," Naraki said with a grin.

"Yeah, this is just ponishment for comming late," Naruto finished with an identical grin as they both stepped back to admire their work.

It didn't take long before a hand became visible in the door. All the new genin watched in anticipation as the blackboard-eraser started to fall, only to see that it fell to the floor, before the door was pushed a bit more open to reveal a mass of silvery, white hair and one visible eye. At the same time as the bucket of water fell down on the head.

……………..

There was a moment of absolute silence before Naruto and Naraki fell to the floor holding their stomachs while laughing. Sakura immediately started to explain and failed miserably.

"Eh.. you see Naruto and Naraki ...eh ...well...I tried to stop then, but...eh..."

"Hm," was all there was form Sasuke. There had been a little moment there where you could have seen just a hint of a shiver of his lips. Just a hint of a smile before he swallowed his laughter and put on an even stonier mask to hide his feelings.

………...

The silver haired jounin before them raised his hand to his face and put on a thoughtful expression. Well they thought that were what it was supposed to be. It was a bit hard to tell with his mask covering his face and his hitai'ate draged down over one eye.

"Well. My first impression is...I don't like you." with that he turned around and started to walk away.


End file.
